glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Xodiac
=Details= Saturn is the most beautiful of all the planets. Its symmetrical rings give it a matchless grace. And there is nothing like them anywhere else in the solar system. Constructed and placed in orbit by the Elders, millenniums ago, they give the people of Saturn complete mastery over the force of gravity on their planet. Thus, all work is done by perpetual motion, and men can fly above their world in great machines, tuned to the frequency of the rings. Freed from manual labor, the men of Saturn have developed great wisdom, and the wisest among them is Xodiac. It is said of him that he can tune his Staff to play upon the great rings; the music of the spheres, resounding throughout the Universe, to be heard by wise men everywhere. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Translucent Orange with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released at SDCC 2010 on July 22nd - 25th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Sold as a set with Inferno. $20 each 2 figure set. SdccOSM2010.jpg|SDCC 2010 Set SDCC104HMOSM1.jpg Osm-32.jpg Osm-11.jpg Outer-Space-Men-4.jpg Cosmic Creators Edition Four Horsemen Edition See: Glowdiac Beta Phase Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Translucent Green with Translucent Gold accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released at NYCC 2010 on October 8th - 10th, 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition to 300 pieces. Toy Tokyo Exclusive. Sold as a set with Metamorpho. $20 each 2 figure set. X007x_20509.1418085288.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2010 Set NYCCOSM1.jpg NYCCXOD2.1.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Translucent Colorless with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released on December 2010. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Inferno, and Metamorpho. $40 each 4 figure set. Galactic2010set1.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2010 Lineup XODIACCLEAR.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Blue with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released on December 2010. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Inferno. $22 each 2 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2255_60352539.jpg Yhst-16154415767246_2255_60111892.jpg Glyaxian Xodiac "Thanks to a chance encounter with Pheyden long ago, Xodiac learned of the Glyos System and how to travel through the Edge of Space to get there... After suffering intense damage in pursuit of a rogue Traveler, Pheyden found himself drifting near the Edge of Space. Unable to generate enough energy to warp to safety, he started to fade into the dreaded Edge. Suddenly, from within this nebulous zone, a strange alien, Xodiac, appeared. He offered to save Pheyden in exchange for the Secrets of Glyaxian Technology. Left with no other choice for survival, Pheyden agreed to Xodiac's cosmic deal. Now, many cycles later in a time of widespread conflict, Xodiac returns to the Glyos System, summoned by his bond to Pheyden and his old alliance with Glyaxia Command...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/08/alternate-reality.html Onell Design Wave 17 Production PVC Xodiac - Glyaxia Command Special Edition. Dark Grey with Black & Light Blue paint applications with Translucent Colorless accessories. Glyaxia Command‏‎ Tampo. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released on August 26th, 2011. Bagged figure. $12 each. archive-osm-xodiac1.jpg|Glyaxian Xodiac Cosmic Creators Edition Birnkrant Edition See: Goldiac Infinity Edition 2.0 Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Blue with Translucent Pink accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. First released on Summer 2012. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Astro-Nautilus, Inferno, and Metamorpho. $50 each 4 figure set. COLORFORMS_OSM_2.jpg WAVES12text_1.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. First released October 10th, 2017 on Limited Edition card. Released bagged on February 2nd, 2018. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $20 each. 22221319_811505102364297_646871831973724160_n.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure IMG_3690.jpg IMG_3691.jpg Bluestar Edition Production PVC Xodiac - The Man from Saturn. Glow-in-the-Dark Blue with Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Spare arms, removable helmet, staff. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Released on November 29th, 2019. $25 each. A-Xodiac-Blue-Star-WEB.jpg 71292060_456326671741107_7713636415767640565_n.jpg =References= Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:Onell Design